VAGABUNDO CON HOGAR
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru hablan bajo la lluvia de verano en Tokyo...


**VAGABUNDO CON HOGAR**

Era una calurosa mañana en Tokyo, todo el mundo estaba exhausto de los directos rayos del sol. En el dojo Kamiya había tranquilidad lo cual era muy extraño, en esos momentos sale al jardín una joven kendoka- Ah… estoy asada con este calor…- se abanica con la mano.

No puedo ni con mi alma… - aparece Yahiko tirado en el suelo con cara de moribundo.

Dónde se ha metido Kenshin?- pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Ha ido a por agua al pozo, si ha quedado algo claro… buff…

Ya hemos llegado!- avisa Sanosuke apareciendo por la puerta junto a Kenshin.

AGUAGUAGUAGUA!- grita desesperado el pequeño.

Quieto ahí renacuajo!- ordena el guerrero.

Dónde teneis el agua?

Me temo que no ha quedado nada- responde el samurai dcepcionado.

Nooo!- grita aún más desesperado que antes.

Entonces habrá que ir al pueblo a por ello- agrega Kaoru.

Yo de aquí no me muevo- se niega el alumno.

Ni yo!- se une el joven de pelo castaño- A mi no me miréis.

Sois unos malditos holgazanes! Ya voy yo! – suspira rendida- Pero a una bella dama no habría que dejarle hacer estas cosas!

Yahiko se levanta del suelo y expone- Vayamos por pasos, 1- tu eres la anfitriona de la casa y 2- quién es esa bella dama?

Te mato enano repelente!

Venga Kaoru-dono, relájese- intenta calmar el pelirrijo- yo iré con usted.

No hace falta.

Insisto.

De acuerdo, gracias- se gira con cara de enfado- Y vosotros dos! Quiero que limpieis el polvo de arriba abajo! Si no os quedais sin agua y comida!

A sus órdenes!- dicen al unísono.

Hasta luego chicos, no armen ninguna, ok? – se despide Kenshin.

Ok- responden.

Oye cabeza de pollo…- llama el más joven.

Dime enano.

Qué había dicho Kaoru que había que hacer?- pone cara maliciosa.

Pero nos ha mandado hacer algo?- mira al techo haciéndose el tonto.

Ambos se miran y ríen a carcajadas- JAJAJAJAJAJA

En el camino…

Gracias por acompañarme Kenshin, no como esos dos olgazanes… -dice Kaoru al recordar a los dos chicos.

Ya le he dicho que no es molestia, además me apetecía salir del dojo- sonríe.

No entiendo cómo puede hacer este calor.

Sí, pero todo calor conlleva a una tormenta.

BRROOOOOUMM….

E-eso a sido un trueno?- se teme la kendoka.

Eso parece.

Eres adivino?- pregunta sorprendida por el anterior comentario del samurai.

Jaja- ríe divertido- no, pero eso es algo natural climatológicamente.

Es verdad, encima hoy llevo uno de mis mejores quimonos, se me va a mojar…

No se preocupe, antes de que empiece a llover, nos resguardaremos en algún sitio.

Qué bien, así el pozo se llenará- se pone contenta-

Qué raro…

Qué ocurre Kenshin?

El pueblo está desértico, no hay nadie- analiza.

Seguro que con el calor que ha hecho la gente se ha ido y la poca gente que queda se habrá ido a resguardar de la tormenta a sus casas.

Pues vamos a hacer lo mismo, volvamos a casa.

Y el agua?

No se preocupe, con la lluvia que caiga el pozo se llenará.

De acuerdo- asiente.

Unas gotas empiezan a caer…

Venga, cobijémonos aquí debajo -agrega mientras corre.

Debajo de esa casa abandonada?

Es lo más cercano- se encoge de hombros.

En la caseta…

Mi vestido…-se lamenta la joven.

Le compraré otro, no se preocupe por eso ahora- intenta tranquilizarla.

Y con qué dinero? –le mira burlona- Si no tienes nada…

Kenshin se queda con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Era broma! Gracias de todas formas… ATCHÚS!

Se ha resfriado Kaoru-dono?- se preocupa.

No, no ha sido nada.

El pelirrojo se quita el ji que lleva, dejando su pecho descubierto.

Qué haces Kenshin? –se sorprende.

El samurai coloca su prenda sobre la joven.

Así está mejor? –sonríe tranquilizador.

S-sí- responde sonrojada al ver el pecho del hombre.

Le ocurre algo?- interroga inocente.

N-no! Y tú no cogerás frío?

No, estoy acostumbrado a estos climas cuando era vagabundo.

A Kaoru esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, "cuando era vagabundo".

"A querido decir que… -piensa ella- ya no es un vagabundo?"

Kaoru-dono? Seguro que se encuentra bien?

Oye Kenshin…

Mm?

Sigues considerándote un vagabundo?- preguntó cabizbaja.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio angustioso para Kaoru hasta que por fin unas palabras sonaron de la boca del espadachín.

Ahora contéstame tú, Kaoru… - alza la vista hacia el cielo- ¿ Un vagabundo tiene un hogar? -luego la mira y la lanza una de esas sonrisas de tranquilidad.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Kenshin le había tratado de "tú", cosa que rara vez había hecho.

No- respondió vergonzosa.

¿ Y yo tengo un hogar? -pregunta de nuevo.

Pues claro que sí! Te lo he dicho mil veces, mi casa es tu casa, junto a mí!- grita pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se calla de golpe y se sonroja.

Me alegra saber que ya no soy un vagabundo- se acerca a Kaoru y la abraza.

K-Kenshin?- abre los ojos.

Esta vez no te abrazo como la vez que me tuve que ir a Kyoto de vagabundo- la susurra en el oido- esta vez lo hago por que gracias a ti he dejado de ser vagabundo y tengo una casa a la que ir… -suspira y dice- gracias.

La kendoka no daba crédito a sus ojos de lo que estaba oyendo y responde- no… gracias a ti por quedarte, me haces muy feliz- empieza a llorar de felicidad.

Kenshin se queda mirando al rostro de la chiquilla.

Me podrás perdonar? –pregunta con esfuerzo.

Porqué?- le devuelve la mirada.

Unos labios se unen con dulzura y mucho amor, mientras las pequeñas y finas gotas cesan. Ambos se separan con cuidado y lentitud.

Nos vamos ya a casa? –mira al cielo tranquilo- Ha dejado de llover.

S-sí- contesta aún sorprendida ante la reacción del hombre.

La mano de Kenshin se apoya sobre uno de los hombros de Kaoru

Ai shiteru, Kaoru-dono- dice con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Ai shiteru- responde feliz.

AI SHITERU

(TE QUIERO)

BY: MKAY KAOS

Espero que os haya gustado este fic que acabo de hacer en uno de esos días de aburrimiento, no es una maravilla, pero se hace lo que se puede XD.

Gracias y manden REVIEWS PORFA!


End file.
